


New Life, New Beginnings

by b_ofdale



Category: The Alienist (TV), The Alienist - Caleb Carr
Genre: (for those who only read the book), (for those who watched the show), Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Book, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ofdale/pseuds/b_ofdale
Summary: Laszlo came to stand next to him, and leaning in, said, “Joseph Moore.” John had to bite down a smile. “It sounds right, doesn’t it?”





	New Life, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> It's not every day that a short fic you started about three episodes into the show as a fix-it because you had to turn the oncoming wave of pain into something positive ends up being a 'potential future canon' fic because the show Did That and made your headcanon come true. Aka letting Joseph live, and hinting at John taking him in once he gets better.
> 
> So, Joseph didn't die, and was admitted into Laszlo's institute. But what happens after? 
> 
> Since I wrote most of this weeks ago, it's mostly more book!characterization than show!characterization, but story-wise I did mention stuff that happened only in the show.
> 
> Many thanks to [Liz](http://johnsmoore.tumblr.com) for the editing, as always <33

Containing both his relief and excitement proved itself difficult, as John looked down at Joseph’s happy, wonderstruck face. A striking contrast to the young boy hardened by a lifetime on the streets whom he’d met up with for the first time, months ago—but also to the aghast boy they’d saved from a horrific fate. 

“So, do you like it?” John inquired carefully, his fingers playing nervously with the hat in his hands. 

“Is it really all mine?” Joseph asked, pressing his palms on the mattress as though it was the most precious thing in the world. Even though he’d spent months at Laszlo’s institute, he never took anything that he had been given to him for granted. 

“Yes,” John said, failing at hiding the emotion in his voice. “It’s all yours.”

He stood under the door frame, not sure of what to do—being good with children was one thing, raising one was another. Even if said kid was as close to him as Joseph was. 

Joseph didn’t seem to have noticed John’s struggle: he carried on exploring the room, all wide eyed and smile unwavering despite the slight shaking of his fingers. 

That was the moment John realized what he’d gotten himself into—he was both happy to have Joseph here, safe and on the path of healing, and scared to mess it all up somehow, like he often did. 

“You’re home,” John said, watching as Joseph walked to the window to look down at the street far below. Joseph didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to—John couldn’t begin to imagine what he must have been feeling; finally, he’d been authorized to leave the institute. 

Finally, he could start anew. 

“I know you don’t like me asking, but. . .” John paused, taking a few steps into the room. “Are you alright?”

Joseph may have been smiling, but John knew all too well how effortlessly Joseph could pretend that he was alright, as to not worry him. He couldn’t help but ask. 

Joseph nodded slowly. “I’m better. Dr. Kreizler says I’ll be alright.” He cracked a smile, and John understood that though everyday wouldn’t be good nor easy, today it would be—for today marked a new life, and new beginnings, and with it came so much hope that neither of them knew what to do with. “It’ll just take some time, you know?”

It wasn’t really a question; John could tell from the understanding in Joseph’s voice. 

“Yes,” John said, nodding back. “I know.” 

If there was one thing John had wanted to make different to what his own relationship with his father had been, it was to have trust and communication. A child should never have to carry their parent’s burdens, but it didn’t mean they couldn’t be aware of what was going on, either. Therefore, Joseph knew what John himself had been through during the Beecham case. Not in details, but at least, there were no secrets between them, and it allowed Joseph to feel safer in confiding to him. To feel like, in a way, John could truly understand. 

And it was mutual understanding that passed between them then; hope and hard work would carry them both forward. 

John would be there for Joseph, and in turn Joseph was aware that John wouldn’t always be alright.

“I’d like you to meet my friends this evening,” John eventually said, when the moment passed and before the heavy weight of their respective experiences could fall upon them. “Or tomorrow, if you prefer to get some rest.”

“No, tonight is fine.” Joseph sat on the bed, hands flat on the covers. There was something akin to nervousness in his voice, when he spoke next. “Will Dr. Kreizler and Miss Sara be there?”

“Yes, and some others.” John tilted his head slightly to the side. “Are you worried?”

Joseph shrugged. “I don’t know. What if they don’t like me?” 

“Joseph.” John crouched in front of him, taking Joseph’s hands in his. “They’ll love you, and you can trust them.” He smiled. “I can promise you that.”

  


~•§•~

That evening, with his hand on Joseph’s shoulder, John rang Laszlo’s doorbell.

Stevie was quick to welcome them in. “Everyone’s already upstairs,” he said after sending a cheeky smile Joseph’s way. The sight of someone his own age seemed to make Joseph slightly less apprehensive, but not yet trustful, either. 

They went up the stairs, Joseph looking impressed with his surroundings. Despite the months spent at the institute, he’d never been inside Laszlo’s home until now, and seemed filled with both excitement at the place and apprehension at the voices they could hear coming from the first floor. 

At the top of the stairs they found Cyrus waiting for them. Upon their arrival Cyrus crouched, holding out his hand. “Mr. Moore,” he said, and Joseph grinned as he shook it. 

John thought his heart was about to give out, in a good way. He put himself together just in time to be greeted by everyone gathered inside Laszlo’s study. Clearing his throat, John put his hand on Joseph’s shoulder again, gesturing to his friends one by one with the other.

“Everyone, this is Joseph,” he said. His eyes fell on Sara for a second, sending a quick smile her way. “Joseph, this is Marcus—you’ve met—and Lucius Isaacson, Cyrus and Stevie whom you’ve just seen, and you know Laszlo and Sara.”

“Nice to meet you,” Joseph said, not quite shy but not confident either—similar to the first time they’d met, up on the Golden Rule’s roof. He looked up at John, who sent back an encouraging gaze. 

“Look at him! A little Moore!” Lucius cooed at his brother, who rolled his eyes at him, but smiled nonetheless. Joseph seemed both put off and reassured by the attention, but didn’t back down when Lucius got closer, soon joined by Stevie, and began making small talk that Stevie tried to save Joseph from by leading him to where the lemonade was set out. 

Meanwhile, John stayed where he was, looking down on the scene and hoping it wasn’t too much for Joseph—but he appeared to relax by the second, visibly taking a liking to Stevie. Which, perhaps, wasn’t so surprising; both had known life on the streets and had a sharp tongue. 

Laszlo came to stand next to him, and leaning in, said, “Joseph Moore.” John had to bite down a smile. “It sounds right, doesn’t it?”

“I’ll never thank you enough for all that you’ve done, Laszlo,” John whispered. “It means more than I can say.”

Laszlo put his hand over John’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, before taking it away to place his hands behind his back. “I know,” he said. “He’ll be happy with you—he already is. I’m certain each one of us can read it on his face.”

John’s smile sank a bit. “But will I manage to keep it there?”

“It won’t always be easy,” Laszlo admitted. “But as long as you’re there for him, it’ll be alright. You’ll do fine, John.”

John nodded—he hoped he would. At worst, he could always ask Laszlo for advice. 

“Don’t worry yourself, John.” John started. Sara had somehow appeared out of nowhere next to him, and he didn’t know if his heart missed a beat because of the fright, or because of the mere sight of her. “You may be somewhat of a dumb man sometimes, but you’re good at this.”

John scoffed, glaring at her. “Thank you, Sara?”

“Don’t look so offended,” Sara said humorously. “I mean it. He clearly loves you very much.”

John looked back at Joseph then, at the same time the boy looked from whatever Stevie was showing him. He grinned, and John could almost see the look Sara must have been giving him. 

After genuinely returning Joseph’s smile, John cleared his throat, and called out, “Stevie! Don’t you dare go showing off your cigarettes, we don’t want him to turn into you or me!”

“Wouldn’t dare think of it, Mr. Moore!” Stevie defended himself, under Marcus and Lucius’ quiet laughs. Laszlo, as usual when the subject was brought up, wasn’t amused. 

“So, what do you all think of dinner at Delmonico’s?” suggested Laszlo, changing the subject before Joseph could get too interested in Stevie’s cigarettes, John was ready to bet. 

Joseph’s eyes widened, spinning on his feet to face Kreizler. “ _Delmonico’s_?”

John didn’t hear Sara confirming—all he saw was the look of disbelief across Joseph’s face, and how much he hoped he would provoke many more over the years to come. Be it by taking Joseph to places he would never have dreamed of stepping into, or more meaningful things, such as never letting him down, along whichever paths he’d choose to take, whichever trials the world and their minds would put them through. 

He wouldn’t make the same mistakes that were made too many times before him: by his own father, by Joseph’s parents, and by the people who’d claimed that having Joseph work for them was a means of taking care of him. He’d be the best that he could become; to be what Joseph had always deserved, and carry him forward to a future brighter than all the broken promises they had left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little fic! Any comment would make my day, and a Kudos if you enjoyed it would be much appreciated, thank you! <3 
> 
> Also, I'm going to write something I never thought I'd write, aka a teen!Joseph/Stevie fic from John's POV because my beta Liz threatened to never marry me if I didn't :( so that's apparently going to be a thing...
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ [evansluke](http://evansluke.tumblr.com)!


End file.
